


Here We Stand Against The World

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: “I’m scared, Keith… I’m scared we won’t make it out this time.” Lance said shakily as he shot a few more times. His gun clicked, “Shit.” He tucked the gun in the waistband of his pants and pulled out his bat.“We will get through this, Lance. We always make it out alive.” Keith replied fiercely as he slashed through several more zombies. “Don’t give up, sharpshooter. I have your back.”orImagine your otp slaying zombies together, their backs are together and they slaughter all of them, at the end while they are covered in blood, they embrace and don’t let each other go.





	Here We Stand Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> you can requests fics here or on my tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanficition
> 
> all the important stuff is on my tumblr if you wanna check it out, or just talk!

Harsh panting and the moans of the dead filled the air, the sound only broken by the sound of a sword slicing through rotting flesh and a gun firing. An angry cry sounded and black hair flew as its owner whipped his head around, “Lance!” 

The gun fired two more times before Lance was finally able to answer in a shaky voice, “I’m okay babe. Deadhead just clawed me is all, no bites so far.” He presses his back up against Keith’s as more zombies moved towards them. “How are you holding up?” Lance kicked a zombie away and shot it in the head. 

“About the same.” Keith stabbed his sword through the head of a zombie that was too close for comfort. “We really should have stuck with the group. This would have been easy to clean out.” Lance could feel Keith shaking against his back. 

“I’m scared, Keith… I’m scared we won’t make it out this time.” Lance said shakily as he shot a few more times. His gun clicked, “Shit.” He tucked the gun in the waistband of his pants and pulled out his bat. 

“We will get through this, Lance. We always make it out alive.” Keith replied fiercely as he slashed through several more zombies. “Don’t give up, sharpshooter. I have your back.”

Lance took a deep breath and steadied himself, “I bet I can take out more zombies than you can.” He readied his bat and looked over his shoulder at Keith, throwing him a small smirk, the fear obvious in his eyes. 

Keith grinned, taking the bait. “You’re on.” 

* * *

It seemed like hours later when they finally cleared out the remaining zombies. Lance was covered in his own blood and the blood of the dead. Scratches and bruises were littered across Lance’s skin from the brutal fight for his life. When Lance turned to examine Keith, the other male looked to be in the same boat. “No bites?” Lance asked softly as he made his way over to Keith. They had been split up while they were killing the last of the hoard. 

“No bites, you?” Keith sheathed his sword and looked over Lance. 

Lance shook his head, “No bites.” He quickly walked over to Keith and wrapped him up in a tight hug. Keith immediately threw his arms around Lance and they sunk to the ground together. “I was so scared, Keith,” Lance said shakily and buried his face in Keith’s neck. Keith rubbed circles on Lance’s back and pressed his cheek against Lance’s head. 

“Shh, it’s okay now, darling. Let’s just sit here for a few minutes and collect ourselves, okay? Then we can finish looking around for supplies to take back to base.” Keith kept his voice soft and quiet, he didn’t want to agitate his already freaked out boyfriend and he definitely didn’t want to accidentally attract more zombies. Lance took in a shuddering breath and tried to calm down, just basking in Keith’s strong and steady presence. He shuffled around so he could wrap his legs tightly around Keith’s waist and pressed himself as close as he could against Keith. Keith smiled softly and carded his fingers through Lance’s hair. He let out a long breath and kissed Lance’s temple. “Come on, love, we should get going. We still have to get the supplies we came for.” 

Lance nodded and pushed himself up slowly, the aches and pains of their fight catching up with him. “You’re right, we should be getting back.” He helped Keith up and placed his hands on Keith’s hips, not quite ready to let go of him yet. Keith lightly skimmed his fingers along Lance’s arms before cupping the back of Lance’s neck. Lance tugged Keith forward by his belt loops and pressed his lips against Keith’s in an almost urgent motion. Keith immediately wrapped his other arm around Lance, pressing his hand flat against Lance’s back between his shoulder blades to press the other male closer. Lance’s body relaxed at Keith’s grounding touch, but that only allowed him to press his lips harder and more desperately against his boyfriend’s. 

Keith rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on the nape of Lance’s neck and pulled away from the kiss to whisper a soft  _ ‘I love you’ _ . Lance melted against Keith, replying in the same manner. They allowed themselves a few more minutes of rest, neither moving from their position. Hands and foreheads pressed together as the two gazed softly into the other’s eyes. Everything melted away, if only for a moment, before the two pulled away from each other. They quickly gathered the supplies they were sent out for, making sure to stay within sight of each other. Lance reloaded his gun and put it back in the holster on his side before taking out his bat and joining Keith at the door. “You ready?” He asked softly, ready to be home so they could get patched up and cleaned off. Keith nodded and together they walked out of the store, back into the real world.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my lifeblood, pleaseeeee


End file.
